


Two birds

by Dragon_wolf



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Soulmate AU, i'm here for gen and absolutely nothing else, warning: it's mostly rambling for now and not all that much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_wolf/pseuds/Dragon_wolf
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate, even though most people don’t know who it is until somewhere in their 20s or even beyond that if destiny happens to make them meet later. It doesn’t require romance of any kind, but more an emotional bond, a closeness of some sort, be it friendship, familial love etc. Soulmates share an almost telepathic bond between each other and can communicate like that, though it does tend to be vague at times. 90% of twins are found to be soulmates.Aka: small soulmates au oneshots
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Aren't you a little young to have a soul bond?

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of things i write for the soulmate au i came up with yesterday! What joy.  
> Note, i wrote this to comfort myself. I’m having feelings and also a ton of anxiety. It's not a v good piece of writing.  
> Enjoy i guess?

Everyone has a soulmate, even though most people don’t know who it is until somewhere in their 20s or even beyond that if destiny happens to make them meet later. It doesn’t require romance of any kind, but more an emotional bond, a closeness of some sort, be it friendship, familial love etc. Soulmates share an almost telepathic bond between each other and can communicate like that, though it does tend to be vague at times. 90% of twins are found to be soulmates.

None of this, plus the fact that she didn’t yet have her own bond, bothered Candace. No, she was still some time from her twenties and she had a good idea of who it might be with, that being either Jeremy or Stacy. She couldn’t wait for it to emerge but for now it didn’t worry her.

No, what did bother her were her brothers. It was common knowledge that it was possible to get your bond early, somewhere in your teens, but it was mostly reserved for, well, twins. Or, at most, siblings. Biological ones. Something about shared blood, or dna, or something to that effect, she never listened closely enough to any explanation given.

Her suspicions began when she started to notice that, despite Ferb definitely not talking, Phineas would tell her something he’d supposedly just said. It was most noticeable when he would relate instructions (that moon incident came to mind. She knew Ferb had a mic, and that he was silent, yet it was treated like he was talking). 

Ferb had a tendency to be very quiet in general, only talking when absolutely necessary (which could be to clarify a random fact, the definition of necessary wasn’t extremely strict), yet she would overhear conversations (mostly Phin’s side, if by “mostly” you mean “Only”) which would point to him being quite talkative.

There were other things of course. They tended to be in sync and/or on the same wavelength in most situations and moved in a coordinated way a lot (who knows who taught them how to dance). She’d also seen them buried deep in their work and… she’d rarely seen them talk to each other in those times, with even Phin staying quiet, despite the fact that he had a tendency to talk at about 300 miles an hour. And yet even then there was almost a wordless conversation between them, just judging by the way they moved.

The fact that they were soulmates would not surprise her in the slightest, they already functioned as a unit at times. In fact it would surprise her more if they weren’t soulmates. The problem was that they weren’t even proper teens yet, and also weren’t actually blood related. It would also not surprise her if they did something about that themselves. Who knows what half of their inventions did, for all she knew the laws of physics weren’t even laws to them. She was slightly concerned, as she did overhear somewhere once that the reason soulmates didn’t get a bond until later in life was because children weren’t equipped for it yet. She’d yet to check if that was true, or see any actual repercussions, other than them being able to annoy her in a more efficient manner, but there must have been a reason for it happening later in life, right? So, if her brothers did share a soulmate bond already, it meant something was different for them, which sounded dangerous to her.

Of course she had no physical proof of this, so she had no way to tattle on them messing with anything. And even if she did, she wasn’t entirely sure it was a punishable offence, if they even did anything, which was still under question.

She couldn’t bring herself to ask them what was up. It felt too personal somehow.

Well, whatever it was, she just hoped the rumor about kids being unprepared for telepathy wasn’t true. In the same source,and probably the same sentence, she’d heard it could hurt and she hated to imagine her little brothers being in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not a v good piece of writing. Sorry? Yeah, idk. I'm having a day.


	2. Pharmacist contagion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little known fact that when your soulmate gets infected by a shape changing contagion that turns them into a shambling pharmacist zombie the link they have with you doesn't disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, we're done with comfort, time for angst

It's a little known fact that when your soulmate gets infected by a shape changing contagion that turns them into a shambling pharmacist zombie the link they have with you doesn't disappear. 

It's a weird process, and it's doubtful anyone actually studied it while that was possible, but it's true. Not a lot of people remember it in detail and most of them are happy to forget. The memory that stays is that it hurts, in a way that physical pain doesn’t really compare to.

Phineas didn’t feel it until a couple stairways away from his brother, or what used to be him. There was something resembling static electricity flowing through the link which made him pause midstep. It was quiet at first, but growing in intensity, an electric charge building up behind his eyes. It prickled in a way that made him shudder.

Then came the noise. It was a stark contrast to the background noise that he was used to. Tuning out the thoughts of one another when necessary was something soulmates learned quite quickly, but this was a wall. It was there and it was loud and it made no sense. It wasn’t like vague thoughts or even images, this was a garbled mess of words and colours and it Hurt.

The zombies didn't seem to have proper coherent thought, mostly running on the one desire to make more like themselves. The jumble of sensations was sharp on his mind and he'd stifled a scream as more flowed through the link. 

It was Isabella that snapped him out of it. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but apparently not much, considering the horde hadn’t caught up to them yet. Judging by her expression he’d been in a bad way before he snapped out of it.

The noise wasn’t gone, but it was possible to ignore, at least for long enough to get to the top of the water tower. Like Isabella said, the only way to save his brother, and everyone else, was to keep going. No matter how much the buzzing inside his head hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who had Night of the living pharmacists going in the bg while writing the previous part.


	3. Mindfields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which kids mess with things they aren't supposed to and it turns out fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by me just throwing words at a google doc and not looking back.  
> It is not good i'm sure, but whatever. It felt nice to write.

Candace was right in the end. Not that she knew it of course. But she was right in her suspicions about her brothers messing with their soul bond. 

It's not that they'd kept it from her on purpose, it's more like they never thought to tell her. Or most anyone for that matter. Some of their friends knew that they'd done something, Baljeet almost talked himself into trying it out but decided against it at the last second. 

It'd begun innocently enough with the question of whether or not it was possible to figure out who was your soulmate before the link emerged. The answer was yes, though it took some time to arrive to it. It had to do with telepathic fields and their activity. Though in younger people they were dormant and mostly inactive there were still traces. Ripples so to speak, that correlated to each other for people linked to each other by them. By monitoring them you could track who they corresponded to. 

They had to build a telepathy visualisation circuit for this. And then figure out how to analyze what they got. It took some days, but then again it was a side project, mostly for tinkering after hours, when daylight was gone and doing something grand outside wasn't an option. 

To the boys' mutual delight, though no real surprise, they turned out to be each other's soulmates. They also told Baljeet that his results needed to be rechecked but there was an odd certainty that his was Buford. They had yet to get a proper result for Isabella, so the consensus was that she'd either not met them yet or that they weren't close yet. 

Their sister turned down the invitation to figure out hers on the ground of "i'm not letting you scan me with any toy of yours". It wasn't clear if she actually understood what the scan was for. 

The next step was obvious. Since they knew who their soulmates were, why wait? They could figure out a way to just get the link now and not have to wait until their twenties, which were so far away. 

Surprisingly enough this was simpler. It worked on the basis of what they'd already done with the telepathy visualization circuit. They'd figured that since the field was dormant they'd just need to make it active. 

To their credit it didn't actually hurt. It did, however, knock them both out for most of an afternoon. Luckily no one really noticed. Candace got confused when she ran into the backyard at some point to discover them both "asleep" under the tree. Apparently there were some lights that she'd thought were their doing. They knew nothing of what that actually was.The device they used was still there, thought it was apparently inconspicuous enough to not warrant any attention.

Coming to was also not the most peaceful thing in the world. Apparently when the link emerged naturally it came in more or less slowly, easing into it. What they'd done was skip a whole lotta steps to arrive at the end goal, or close enough that the difference didn't matter. Sharing part of your mind with someone else, no matter how close or in sync you are, is jarring, especially when it hits you like a wall without a preparation period. 

Things were… slightly difficult for a while. They knew that something like this would happen, that they'd need some time to adapt and learn, so for a few days they were plagued by headaches, intrusive thoughts and some other symptoms while they did just that. Apparently the rest of their family thought they'd both gone down with a cold. Neither of them had the mind to explain. 

After some time it became fun though. They could have entire conversations, if they could be called that, without so much as saying a word out loud, and apparently the range was pretty good. There were limits of course, and they had to learn to tune out the stream of consciousness that wasn't their own, but on the whole their goal was met. 

The telepathy link is famously vague. What people don't realize when they talk about reading someone's thoughts is that a thought isn't structured in a way speech is. It may not even be in a language. It could be a feeling, it could have images, etc. So learning to discern what someone means when it's not phrased in a way words allow for is slightly difficult. Difficult, but doable. 

Phineas still liked to talk out loud, even when they were alone at times. There was a charm to it, and saying things helped him structurize what he was thinking. Bring some order to the noise so to speak. Ferb had no such problem, it appeared, and still barely spoke over one or two words a day. Not that it bothered people terribly much, not the people that mattered. 

Maybe they'll ask Candace if she wanted to figure out who her soulmate was again, now that some time has passed since the first time. They'd seen her become suspicious of their silent conversations, so maybe clearing things up would be for the best. She could just ask, but that wasn't her way. 

Apparently.


End file.
